


Miraculous GO!

by clandestincinnamon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AND ALL OF THE CLASSMATES THERE'S TOO MANY, F/M, Gen, Pokemon GO - Freeform, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK lmao, This is borderline crack, actually nope it is crack, if you think that I'm going to squeeze every character into this fic then you are ABSOLUTELY RIGHT, whoops looks like I'm squeezing in the love square too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestincinnamon/pseuds/clandestincinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which all of Paris downloads Pokémon GO, and the world comes to an end. Or at least, Marinette's world does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THIS GAME
> 
> This game is taking over the world
> 
> I'm so deep into this fandom that anytime I do anything, I'm like 'What would Marinette and Adrien do if this was in their world?'
> 
> and then this happened
> 
> I'm sorry

**[ you have 3 new text messages ]**

**[ you have 4 new text messages ]**

Marinette was rudely awakened from her beauty sleep by a series of pings from her phone. 

_ Oh my god, I just want to sleeeeppppp. Please, for the love of god, just stop texting me, it can wait. _

**[ you have 5 new text messages ]**

She patted around her bed with her eyes closed to look for her phone, and then found it under her blanket. Slowly but surely, Marinette opened one eye to check who had been texting her.

The culprit was, as usual, her best friend.

**[ From: main hoe ]**

**GIRL.**

**GIRRRRLLL**

**YOU HAVE GOT TO DOWNLOAD THIS GAME**

**MARINETTE?**

**GIRRRRRLLLLL WAKE THE FUCK UP**

Marinette groaned and buried her head in her pillow, but quickly turned face up and began texting a reply. Whatever Alya needed to say, it was important. The blogger never texted Marinette without emojis unless she had big news, such as a lead on Ladybug’s identity, or a leaked Jagged Stone song.

**[ To: main hoe ]**

**what game?**

**[ From: main hoe ]**

**I'll tell you at school**

**This amount of greatness cannot be explained over text**

**[ To: main hoe ]**

**what**

**Alya**

**ALYA NO**

**You can't do this to me**

**Pls**

Marinette groaned in frustration for the third time in only two minutes. Why would her best friend lure her out of sleep with the promise of something huge, but keep it a secret? What could be that huge?

Fucking tease.

* * *

When Marinette got to school, she was greeted by the sight of students running around, looking at their phones. Some were screaming names of Pokemon, and others were just plain focused on running and their phones, which looked just as dangerous as it was. In the span of five minutes, she saw twelve people trip, as they didn’t watch where they were going.

Majorly confused, she continued through the chaos to her classroom, and witnessed Kim and Alix furiously screaming at each other, like usual.

Only this time, they were screaming at each other while intently looking at their phones.

“Yes! I caught it! Suck on that, Alix!” Kim gleefully exclaimed.

“Kim, I swear, the next time you steal a Pokemon from me, I will kick you so hard in the Dick-achu that-” Alix threatened.

“Shut up, shorty. It's  _ my incense _ we’re using, so I get first pick. Be happy that I'm even letting you ride on my coattails-” Kim was interrupted by Alix following through on her threat and kicking him hard in the pokeballs. He keeled over, dropping his phone in the process.

Marinette, who had been awkwardly standing in the doorway for the last part of the exchange, stepped over Kim's writhing body and took her seat next to Alya. She looked around, taking in her surroundings.

What she saw made her even more confused.

Rose and Juleka were huddled over a phone, seemingly taking a picture of the floor while tapping the phone screen.

“Awwww, he’s so cute!” Marinette heard Rose exclaim, “I’m gonna name him Prince Ali, because they’re both fire types, and handsome!”

“Prince Ali is a fire type?” Juleka asked.

“Yes, Juleka!” Rose affirmed.

“But he’s human!” Juleka said.

“That doesn't matter!” Rose argued.

“Yes it does!” Juleka argued back,

“No it doesn’t!”

“Humans can't be types!”

“But they can be hot!”

Marinette was confused, as the two bickered on. Rose and Juleka rarely ever raised their temper, and she didn't think it was her business to figure out why today was the exception.

Meanwhile, Mylene was dragging Ivan outside of the classroom, saying something along the lines of, “There's a Squirtle just down the hallway, let’s go!” and promptly running out, Ivan trailing behind her.

Sabrina was running around the classroom, while Chloe barked orders at her from her seat in the front, while filing her nails.

“Sabrina! If you don’t catch me at  _ least _ 3 Pokemon over CP 100 before the bell rings, I won’t get you that bag we saw at the mall the other day!” Chloe ordered.

“Anything for you, Chloe!” Sabrina said, before dashing out of the classroom as well.

Simultaneously, on the other side of the classroom, Max was tapping out complicated algorithms on his calculator, muttering something about ‘cracking the spawning algorithm’ and ‘gotta catch em’ all’ over and over again. He looked like he had stayed up all night, and was ready to kill someone if they interrupted him.

Marinette turned away, because she felt he was invading his privacy. She understood his dedication, as there was a time when the latest Mecha Strike game came out, and she had the same look on her face for three straight days trying to finish the game over the break.

Marinette finally turned and looked at Alya, who was typing out a piece for her blog. Normally, she wouldn't interrupt her best friend, but this was  _ definitely  _ not a normal day, and Marinette was desperate to know why everyone was acting so weird.

“Hey Alya?” Marinette asked. “What's with everyone?”

No response.

“Alya?”

“Marinette!” came a voice behind her. Marinette jumped, and turned around to see the new arrival.

It was Adrien, her future husband, the love of her life (even though he didn’t know it yet), and he was smiling down at her.

If Marinette’s brain hadn't imploded before this, then this was the point where it did.

“Adrien!” Marinette giggled. “Uh, you came!”

“Yes, I did,” Adrien affirmed. “After all, I  _ do  _ go to school here, and Nathalie would kill me if I ditched.”

“I know!” Marinette squeaked.  _ Shitshitshit _ ,  _ change the subject.  _ “So um, Adrien! Do you know what’s weird with you? I mean- everyone, like um- whyseveryoneactingsoweird?”

“Oh, you don't know yet?” Adrien asked. “Everyone's playing Pokemon GO. It's like Pokemon in real life! It's so cool, I just got it this morning. I'm guessing you don't have it yet, but I'll help you set up an account if you'd like.”

_ Finally, some explanation. Thank you, my love. _

“Sure!” Marinette managed to peep out. “I like you- I mean love- I mean I’d like that very much,  _ merci _ .”

Next to her, Alya smirked.

* * *

Shortly after Marinette finished setting up her account (and chose Squirtle), Madame Bustier walked in.

“Students! Take your seats. And put away your phones! You’all have more than enough time during break to catch them all, as you say.”

At her announcement, there was a chorus of ‘do we have to’ and ‘aw, come on’.

“May I remind the class that this collége has a strict no phones out during class policy,” Bustier reprimanded. “It would be a shame if I had to start harshly implementing the-”

She was interrupted by the sound of a phone vibrating, the signal that a Pokemon was near.

The whole class pulled out their phones and then looked around to figure out which phone buzzed, before promptly looking down at their own phones, as well. 

They failed to look at their teacher, however, whose face was turning a shade of red that rivaled Nathanael’s hair. She glanced at her phone, and sure enough, next to her avatar, there was a Vulpix, waiting to be caught.

Busted.

* * *

During break, Marinette was cornered by Nino and Adrien.

“Hey Marinette, what team are you joining?” Nino asked.

“Team?” Marinette replied, confused.

“Yeah, team. There are three teams. You join one, and you battle the other teams for control of gyms. Which one do you want to join?” Nino explained.

“Dumbass, she just got the game two hours ago. She's probably still on Level 2,” said Alya, who had just walked up to the three.

“Oh, sorry dude. That's okay, Adrien here is actually already on Level 7 and he hasn’t picked a team yet. I don't know why, though,” Nino said, with an extra amount of strain on the last part.

“But for the record, Marinette, you should totally join Team Mystic, so we can be on the same team,” Alya suggested, winking.

“No fucking way,” Nino countered. “Team Instinct is where it’s at. Both you and Adrien should join Instinct, it'll be lit. And you won't have to deal with the people on  _ Team Mystic _ ,” he hissed.

Alya hissed back.

“Join Team Instinct, Marinette. And you too, Adrien,” Nino said.

“Join Team Mystic, Mari. And you too, Adrien. You're both really smart, and that's what we stand for!” Alya pitched.

Nino narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. The tension between them could be cut with a knife.

“Yeah, you could join Team Mystic, if you want to be a  _ coward,”  _ Nino explained, with thinly veiled hate showing.

“Nino, you punk ass mother-” Alya interjected.

“ _ But _ , you could join Team Instinct, because we have natural talent and are not afraid,” Nino said over Alya’s continuous swearing.

“What about Team Valor?” Adrien asked. “I just want to look at all the options, and-”

Adrien couldn't even finish his sentence before Nino and Alya spoke up.

“Team Valor is the  _ worst _ !”

“Ugh, don’t get me started on Team Valor, those little-”

* * *

After school, Marinette took the long way home, catching a total of 15 different Pokemon on the short walk to the patisserie. She was proud of herself, and she gave herself a mental pat on the back for catching so many in such a short amount of time.

However, when she got to the bakery, she was shocked at the sheer number of people in the shop, which was almost filled to capacity. Marinette was confused (for the millionth time that day), as the shop was never this full, except during the Christmas season, where people would pick up pastries for their celebrations.

_ What the hell? _

Marinette checked her Pokemon GO app, and sure enough, her parents’ bakery was a gym. To boot, there was also a Pokestop marked as the door of the patisserie, which led customers inside.

She stepped inside the bakery, and was greeted by her mother, who wrapped her in a warm hug.

“Marinette, darling!” Her mother greeted her. “Business is booming!”

“I can see that, Mama. I think the bakery has been turned into a Pokestop, which means a lot of people came here because of Pokemon GO,” Marinette explained.

“Well, they may have come for the game, but they stayed for the pastries,” someone said behind her. Marinette turned around, and saw her father carrying a big plate of macarons. He put them down and squeezed his daughter in a tight hug.

“Of course, Papa. Who could ever resist Tom and Sabine’s world famous macarons?” Marinette teased.

“I think I’ll maybe make some Pokemon themed pastries, maybe some macarons or some cake, or-” Tom started to brainstorm.

“That sounds great, Papa. Maybe I can help?” Marinette offered.

“Sure, darling,” Tom said. “I know, you can invite some of your classmates here because of that game! Maybe they’ll become regular customers!”

“Regular customers?” Marinette squeaked. “My classmates? Here? Regular customers as in here all the time?”

_ If I invite Adrien, he could be here all the time? _

“Sure, Papa. I’ll invite my class over here. I’m sure they’ll all flock here once they hear that the bakery is a gym  _ and  _ a Pokestop. Just like everyone here,” she motioned to the people around the shop.

_ I’ll definitely catch them all, starting with a certain boy. _

* * *

Later that night, Marinette reflected on the day’s events. She lay face down on her bed, exhausted. She was mumbling into the pillow, trying to process the shitstorm of information that had come her way.

“Well, Marinette, you've been very busy today, haven't you?” Tikki chided.

“This game is going to be the death of me, isn't it?” Marinette exclaimed.

“It'll be okay,” Tikki comforted.

“No it won't! I have to move 5 kilometers just for one egg,” Marinette complained. “And I have three of them. Where can I get that kind of stamina?”

“Don't worry, Marinette, you've faced worse as Ladybug,” Tikki stated.

_ Ladybug. _

“Tikki?” Marinette slowly asked.

As if the kwami had mind-reading powers, she widened her eyes, afraid of the devious glint in Marinette’s eye.

“Marinette-”

“Tikki, let’s GO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already halfway through the second chapter, and its 120% more crack than this chapter
> 
> GUYS WHAT TEAM SHOULD I PLACE MARI AND ADRIEN IN I'M SO CONFLICTED
> 
> Preview:  
> "Adrien, you can't use an eons-old Miraculous to get you ahead in a silly game," Plag scolded.  
> However, it was too late, and he was already sucked into the ring.  
> "Sorry, Plagg," Adrien said. "I'll reward you with some cheese later."
> 
> come scream at me at my (brand-spanking new) tumblr: [here](http://clandestincinnamon.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THIS TOOK A LONG TIME
> 
> I'm sorry lmao I haven't had access to a computer to write this for 8 DAYS
> 
> 8 DAYS HOLY CRAP

Meanwhile, a certain blond model was back in his golden cage, gazing out of his window at the people outside his mansion playing Pokemon.

“Plagg, they're so lucky, you know. They get to go wherever they want, whenever they want,” Adrien sighed. “I wish I could be part of that world.”

The black kwami flew out of Adrien’s pocket, and perched himself on his charge’s shoulder.

“Look kid, if you're going to quote that mermaid movie, you're forgetting the most important quote,” Plagg stated. “Listen to me. The human world, it's a mess.”

“I know, Plagg,” Adrien snapped, visibly pissed off. Immediately softening his composure, he continued, “But it's a world that Ladybug is part of, which makes it a good mess.”

Adrien continued to stare off into the distance, thinking about Ladybug with a wistful expression on his face.

Plagg wisely decided not to comment further on Adrien’s statement. After all, whenever Adrien would start to have that dreamy look in his eye, Plagg knew that if he interrupted Adrien’s thinking, there was a strong chance Adrien would take away his Camembert.

And that could never happen, under any circumstances, of course.

So Plagg let him dream.

“Plagg, I wanna be where the people are,” Adrien sighed.

 _Say ‘I wanna see them dancing’ and Ladybug will have to fight crime alone for a week,_ Plagg thought.

Adrien stared out the window for a few more minutes, until he came to an epiphany.

“I know the solution,” he stated, with a glint of mischief in his eye.

He turned to Plagg with a sense of purpose, and Plagg knew what was going to happen next. He did not like it, one bit.

“I don't like that look, Adrien,” Plagg said, trying to mask the hint of panic in his voice. “Whenever you get that look, bad things happen. Either you want to transform and use Chat Noir for-”

“Plagg, transform me!” Adrien shouted.

“Adrien, you can't use a centuries-old Miraculous to get ahead in a stupid Pokemon game! I know I'm usually pretty lax on the rules, but this is one line-”

But it was too late. Plagg was sucked into the ring, along with any and all scolding that he could have given. Adrien was gone, as well, with Chat Noir left in his place.

* * *

Ladybug had always loved racing across the rooftops of Paris. It made her feel free, like a bird. Although, if you asked her now, she would say that it made her feel free, like a wild Pidgeotto.

She looked at her phone, and saw that she had already hatched 5 eggs by running across the Parisian rooftops. Ladybug was careful not to run too fast, or travel by swinging her yoyo, as she might drop her phone or _worse,_ the app would not track her movements.

Ladybug knew that she should have her priorities in the opposite order, but after all, if she dropped her phone, she could always steal a new one from somebody.

She stopped on one rooftop overlooking the Eiffel Tower, one of her favorite monuments in the city. From her viewpoint, she could see tourists and Parisians alike, walking around to find Pokemon.

Ladybug was interrupted from her pondering by the arrival of her partner, who had landed on the roof behind her.

“Good evening, my Lady,” purred Chat Noir, coming up from behind to stand next to her.

“Chaton, have you heard of this game?” asked Ladybug, turning to show her cell phone to Chat.

Chat looked away, avoiding looking at the screen that Ladybug held in her hands.

“Ladybug, I don't think you should show your phone to me,” Chat said. “After all, I might see your username and find out your identity. And I am aware of your feelings on the subject, of course.”

Ladybug, touched, ruffled Chat’s hair and rubbed her hand on his cheek, to which he gave a low purr.

_Ah, he really does care._

“Thank you, Chat. You know how much it means to me,” Ladybug said. “I think I have a solution. Maybe I could download the app on my yoyo, and you can download it on your baton?”

“That's a great idea,” Chat agreed, “Although, is the app available on our weapons? These aren't regular phones, you know.”

“Of course the app is available, they're magic phones. Anything is possible,” Ladybug said.

* * *

And sure enough, Pokemon Go was available on their respective magical weapons. God bless magical phones.

After they had downloaded the app, they ran around Paris, trying to catch up to their respective civilian level of experience.

When people spotted the duo, they shouted out directions to rare Pokemon, to which Ladybug would yell back directions to other Pokemon, as thanks.

It only took an hour for the duo to reach Level 5, to which they would have to make one of the most important decisions of their lives. What team would they pick?

The answer to that question could potentially tear Paris apart.

When they had seen that they had reached Level 5, Ladybug and Chat Noir stopped at the nearest gym to make their decision. They sat on the edge of a roof, flipping though each Team’s spiel.

“Chat, I don't know what to pick,” Ladybug hesitantly said. “I have to confess, I actually haven't made this choice in my civilian life.”

“Yeah, meow neither,” Chat admitted.

“Somehow, I find that hard to believe,” Ladybug laughed. “Something tells me that you're actually obsessed with this game in real life, and you're just telling me that to comfort me.”

“You have half of that right, my Lady.” Chat laughed along. “I must give you a round of app-paws on figuring that out. However, I don't really want to say any more, because of secret identities, you know.”

“Really, Chat?” Ladybug said, albeit a little softer. “App-pause?”

“It's two puns in one, Ladybug,” Chat explained. “It's _app_ for Pokemon, and _paws_ , because of yours truly,” he continued, wiggling his eyebrows.

Chat noticed the softer tone his partner had taken on, although he couldn't figure out if it was because of self-doubt or because she realized her undying love for him. He sincerely hoped it was the latter.

 _I haven't seen this side of her before,_ he thought. _So vulnerable. Somehow, it makes me love her more._

Hint: it was definitely not the latter.

 _What the hell? Why is he looking at me like that?_ Ladybug thought.

“Chat? Hello? Chat,” Ladybug said, waving her hand in front of his face.

“Oh, I a-paw-logize,” Chat said, snapping out of his reverie.

“Chaton, I know what I'm going to choose now,” Ladybug stated. She stood up, looking out over Paris, and looked back at her partner.

 _The view is nice,_ thought Chat. _I could get used to this._

They were interrupted by reporters that had gathered below them, shouting questions up at the two superheroes.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! It's Amelie from Paris 9. What are you doing here?”

“Ladybug, is there something going on that we should know about? Our readers want to know!”

“Is Ladynoir canon? Everyone needs to know now!”

Someone came to the front of the crowd, pushing and shoving her way through. Ladybug immediately recognized her, and was glad to see her best friend staring up at her, about to ask a question.

It was also the perfect view to see Alya’s reaction to her next announcement. Ladybug knew what Alya was going to ask, and was fully prepared to give the answer.

“Hi, it's the Ladyblog here!” screamed Alya, over the noise of the reporters. “The world has been overtaken with a Pokemon craze, and your fans want to know one thing: what Team are you a member of?”

“That's a good question, Ladyblog,” Ladybug responded. The crowd had gone silent now, taking in her words. This was definitely going to be tomorrow's big story. “Well, it's taken me a long time to decide, but now I can officially say that I'm a proud member of Team Valor!”

The crowd was silent for one second, and then exploded into chaos. Every reporter was frantically screaming out follow up questions, or other questions in the hope that she would respond.

Ladybug was focused on Alya’s face, and giggled to herself. The Ladyblog reporter looked like she was in a state of shock, with her glasses in disarray, and her phone hanging limply from her hand.

_Whoops, I think I accidentally broke my best friend._

“Sorry, folks,” Ladybug announced. “I have to go, but it was a pleasure, good night!”

With that, she swung off to the bakery, leaving behind a dumbfounded partner, a best friend in a state of shock, and dozens of reporters frantically preparing tomorrow morning’s big news story.

Chat Noir was the embodiment of bad luck, but who said that Ladybug couldn't bring a little bit of chaos too?

* * *

Later that night, Marinette received a string of text messages from Alya.

**[ you have 13 new messages ]**

**[ From: main hoe ]**

**MARI**

**MARI**

**MARIIIIIIII**

**GIRL**

**GIRLLLL**

**I’M DYINGGGGGGGGG**

**MY LIFE HAS ALL BEEN A LIE**

**PLEASE RELEASE ME**

**OH WAIT**

**DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS YET?**

**oh, you're probably sleeping huh**

**BUT THAT DOESN’T CHANGE THE FACT THAT LADYBUG IS A FUCKING VALOR**

**WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CRUEL**

**[ To: main hoe ]**

**Alya, I have big news too**

**[ From: main hoe ]**

**girl what is it?**

**I don't think I can handle another bombshell**

**[ To: main hoe ]**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**[ From: main hoe ]**

**Don't ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) me Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

**Girl.**

**Are you pregnant?**

**Did golden boy finally ask you out?**

**Did you finally get over golden boy and are going out with someone else?**

**girl**

**I'm dying here throw me a bone**

**[ To: main hoe ]**

**I'll tell you at school**

**This amount of greatness cannot be explained over text**

**[ From: main hoe ]**

**did you just.**

**DID**

**YOU**

**JUST**

**girrrrrlllllllll…..**

**not cool**

**Using my own words against me, I see.**

**[ To: main hoe ]**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**[ From: main hoe ]**

**GIRL**

As her phone continued to beep with text notifications, Marinette softly giggled and put down her phone. Ah, how the tables had turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:  
> (ah yes, the obligatory Marichat balcony scene)
> 
> "Hello, princess," Chat purred. "Come around here often?"
> 
> "This is my house," Marinette deadpanned.
> 
> come scream at me at my (brand-spanking new) tumblr: [here](http://clandestincinnamon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
